


Wish upon a star

by willsolacepositivity



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, friendly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willsolacepositivity/pseuds/willsolacepositivity
Summary: What went down with a few other characters the night the lost trio left for their quest.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Wish upon a star

Three newbies had left for a dangerous quest to save the world. And, of course, everyone thought that Piper was the girl for the job. Why? Drew had no idea. She genuinely was trying to help Piper, because the girl had never had any demigod training. Drew, on the other hand, was as good as half the Apollo kids with a bow and could fight with a sword or even wrestle if need be, and she had been on a minor quest before. 

She climbed up to the roof of the Zeus cabin, where Connor Stoll was waiting. He was leafing through a copy of _Advanced French;_ being a child of Hermes, he could learn languages easily. Connor looked up with a grin on his face.

“ ‘Sup, Drew. You know, we won’t be able to do this when that Jason guy gets back.” Jason’s story fascinated Drew. How could he be fully trained as a demigod, but still know nothing of Camp? Unfortunately, Piper had mistaken that for romantic interest in Jason, so she would probably never get to know. 

“Well, let’s enjoy it now, right? How’s your French coming along?”

 _“Pretty good, no thanks to you or your cabin.”_ Connor spoke it flawlessly.

“Well, not all of us can have the god of languages for a dad. Seriously, though, Aphrodite kids are right behind Hades in getting the worst deal for a godly parent. No one ever takes us seriously.”

“Better than being the one-millionth child of Apollo. We’re all just lumped together.” Will had ascended up the stairs. He rubbed his eyes and took a swig from a goblet of coffee. If you looked really closely at Will, you could see that he was glowing faintly. Drew often teased him about it, while Will just mostly found it annoying.

“Hey Will.” Connor's smile stretched wider. As Will joined them on the ledge, Connor declared, “And so begins the thirty-seventh meeting of our little club.”

“Also known as the Disaster Gays.” Will took another swig from his coffee.

“Yeah,’ Drew said sarcastically, “Being with you two exes is a disaster.”

“We dated for like, six months last year! Besides, we’re still friends.” Connor feigned offence.

“Ugh, shut up.” Will rubbed his left temple. “It’s been such a long day at the hospital. Drew, can you believe one of your stupid cabin mates managed to get themselves impaled by a full-on tree branch?”

“Let me guess, it was Timothy.”

“Uh-huh.”

“He totally had a thing for this pine nymph who was done with him.” This caused Connor to whistle.

“Tim? A pine nymph? I would have thought he had better taste.”

“I know, right?” Drew nodded emphatically. 

“Says the girl who had a crush on a blueberry bush.” Will smiled.

“We don’t talk about that, okay?” Drew laughed, and leaned onto Connor’s shoulder. When she went to get up, she winced. “Oh no.” Drew’s shoulder-length hoop earring had caught onto Connor’s hoodie.

“I told you you should stop wearing those.” Will said, shaking his head as if he had walked in on a two-year-old drawing on the wall.

“But they’re pretty!”

“Wait, don’t move. Give me a moment, Drew.” Travis had finally untangled Drew’s earring, and she finally righted herself. Will gazed at the offending hoop.

‘Should I get my ears pierced, Drew?” He formed a circle with his fingers around his earlobe.

“Nah, that wouldn’t suit you. Maybe a nose stud?”

“I’ll consider it. Hey, is that piercing place half an hour from here still open?”

“Guys, Look!” Connor pointed excitedly at a shooting star streaking down the starry sky. “We have to make a wish.” He grinned mischievously.

“Okay.” To herself, Drew said, _Oh whichever gods are listening, help all three of the newbies get back from the quest. Jason will probably do fine, but the Leo guy’s dragon could go haywire, and I’m really worried for Piper. I can’t lose another cabin member again._

After a few seconds, she looked to her right, at Will. He was still staring at the spot where it had been, the specks of gold in his eyes clearly visible. Will’s fingers drummed on his now-empty coffee goblet. Then he looked back at her and smiled.

“You want this?” he held it out.

“Sure.” Drew took the goblet, and ordered, “Hot chocolate with whipped cream.”

“What do you think is going to happen?” Connor twisted a hoodie string.

“In the future? I don’t know.” Drew took a sip of her hot cocoa. “I just hope that camp is going to be fine, especially the cabin.”

“You’re very protective of your cabin.” Will noticed.

“Yeah, I guess so. I know I come off a bit mean, too, but I just want the best for my friends. And as for what the rest of the future has in store for us? We’ll just have to wait and see.”


End file.
